El castigo de Peeta
by Lenaa.rdzk
Summary: Como puedo, me libero de Gale y empujo a todos, tratando de llegar al centro. Cuando lo logro, la visión de Peeta arrodillado, sus manos atadas alrededor de un poste de madera, con la piel de la espalda destrozada y un agente de la paz a punto de golpearlo con un látigo me deja paralizada un segundo. Después, corro hacia ellos gritando su nombre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**_

* * *

-¿Cuándo se los dirás?

-¿A quién? Espera ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Katniss, es evidente que será peligroso pero lo último que quiero es que te manipulen por el resto de tu vida.-hace una pausa- ya has sufrido bastante. Si quieres intentarlo, te acompañaremos, ya lo sabes, no es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

Sonríe juguetonamente y me mira a los ojos, acto seguido me abraza fuertemente. Prim no es tonta, aunque ya sabía que mi hermana tenía una idea en mente de cual era nuestra situación, tuve que pensármelo unos días antes de decidirme y contarle todo, y con todo, quiero decir todo. Lo cierto es que me siento un poco mejor.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo se los dirás? A Peeta y Haymitch quiero decir. Vendrán con nosotros ¿cierto?-exclama soltándome lentamente. Comienzo a caminar rápido , por lo que tiene que dar grandes zancadas para poder alcanzarme.

No sé qué contestar. Es decir, quiero que nos acompañen, eso es más que obvio pero hay un problema… Peeta. A Haymitch puedo ir y avisarle cuando regresemos a la Aldea. Pero a Peeta ni siquiera lo he visto, desde que regresamos de la Gira de la Victoria, literalmente. A pesar de la usual respuesta de Haymitch _'él está bien, no lo has visto porque ha estado ocupado'_ (cosa que no creo ni en lo más mínimo), para mí solo hay dos posibilidades, o la tierra se lo tragó o me está evitando, y para nada creo que la primera sea la causa. El hecho de que Peeta haya visitado a Haymitch y a mi ni siquiera me haya dejado verlo me duele. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se asienta en mi pecho.

-Cuando los vea.-respondo mirando al suelo.

-¿Y Peeta?-me quedo callada. Lo sabe; sabe que no he sabido de él desde que llegamos.

-También le…- paro de hablar en cuanto escucho el impacto de algo, levanto la cabeza y veo un montón de gente rodeando algo. Me temo lo peor.

En la plaza están los nuevos instrumentos de tortura. Sin pensarlo avanzo rápidamente hacia la multitud y comienzo a abrirme paso entre las personas. Alguien me reconoce y jala de mi brazo, deteniéndome.

-Katniss, vete a casa.-escuchar una voz familiar me tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Qué está pasando allá?

-Nada. Vete a casa.-puedo percibir la urgencia en su voz, lo que me pone aún mas ansiosa, con dificultad me suelto de su agarre y avanzo un par de pasos más hasta que una mujer se cruza en mi camino.

-Ese es tu novio ¿no es así?.

¿Mi novio? Estoy a unos pasos de saber qué es lo que ocurre realmente cuando siento que alguien jala mi brazo con fuerza.

-Katniss, ¡ve a casa!-me ordena Gale.

-¡Quién esta allá Gale!

Antes de poder replicar algo la voz de Prim llama mi atención.

-¡Katniss, es Peeta!-no sé dónde está pero su voz indica que está asustada, e instantáneamente, una sensación de terror y miedo me recorre de pies a cabeza. Como puedo, me libero de Gale y empujo a todos, tratando de llegar al centro. Cuando lo logro, lo único que me hace saber que, efectivamente es Peeta, es su cabello sucio pero imposible de confundir. La visión de Peeta arrodillado, sus manos atadas alrededor de un poste de madera, con la piel de la espalda destrozada y un agente de la paz a punto de golpearlo con un látigo me deja paralizada un segundo. Después, corro hacia ellos, gritando el nombre de Peeta.

-¡No!-de inmediato siento el dolor en la mejilla izquierda y caigo. Llevo una mano a la herida mientras con la otra me apoyo en el suelo.

-¡Lo vas a matar!- digo mientras siento las lagrimas inundar mis ojos, el dolor es insoportable. Levanto la cabeza ligeramente y veo a Gale paralizado, intento pedirle ayuda sin la necesidad de hablar pero el no se mueve. El agente de la paz levanta el arma ensangrentada con la intención de golpearme otra vez pero alguien lo detiene. Puedo escuchar y sentir los acelerados latidos de mi corazón en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Hey! alto- seguido por Prim, aparece un Haymitch medio sobrio corriendo entre la gente y tropezando con el cuerpo de ¿Darius? Está inconsciente y un enorme chichón sobresale en su frente, lo que me hace pensar que intentó ayudar a Peeta antes de que yo llegara. Me levanto lentamente, mirando al agente frente a mi a la cara. Parece fastidiado.

-Este muchacho está pagando por su crimen, no interfieran o se les castigará de igual manera-dice el agente alzando la voz.

-¿Su crimen?-pregunto desconcertada, ¿qué crimen podría haber cometido Peeta?

-¿Cuál es su crimen?-cuestiona Haymitch igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Peleó y desobedeció las ordenes que mis agentes le dieron. Borrachos como él,-hace una pausa y apunta a Peeta con la cabeza- que ponen en peligro la paz del distrito deben ser castigados.

-¿Borracho?-esto me confunde cada vez más.

-Después te explico-exclama Haymitch. ¿Qué? Peeta emite un sonido de dolor.

-Haymitch- suplico.

-¿Sabes quienes son estos dos?-me retira el pelo de la cara y levanta mi barbilla- son mis dos vencedores. ¿Sabes lo que te hará el capitolio cuando sepa lo que has hecho? ¡Su sesión de fotos para la boda es en una semana! ¿qué se supone que le diga a sus estilistas?

El agente me mira fijamente y luego en la dirección de Peeta, parece darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que ha hecho.

-¿Y a mi qué? Ha desobedecido las reglas.

-Bien. Llamaré al Capitolio y veremos que sucede contigo y tus agentes.-el hombre parece pensárselo bien.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Quiero que todos vayan a sus casas y que sepan: la próxima vez que alguien desobedezca mis normas, habrá pelotón de fusilamiento!-la gente comienza a retirarse, atemorizada, solo unos pocos se quedan-Si tu querido vencedor se vuelve a meter en problemas, no me detendré, no me importa lo que el Capitolio diga-después enrolla su látigo y se retira seguido por los demás, un pequeño grupo levanta a Darius y se lo llevan.

Prim corre hacia mi y checa mi mejilla.

-No te ha cortado el ojo, solo está hinchado.

Asiento y me dirijo al poste.

-¿Peeta?-pregunto temerosa en un susurro mientras intento desatar los nudos. La única respuesta es un gemido. Las manos me tiemblan tanto que necesito pedirle a Gale que lo haga él por mí. Haymitch y un grupo de mineros ayudan a poner boca abajo a Peeta en un tablero.

El camino a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores me parece eterno. Prim coge nieve y me indica que la presione contra mi mejilla herida. El frio ayuda a calmar un poco el dolor. Multiplico el dolor que siento por unas cuantas decenas, el pensamiento me hace estremecerme, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que Peeta está sintiendo. Cuando llegamos mi madre nos mira con cara de terror pero Haymitch solo necesita decir _'nuevo jefe'_ para rápido componerse y empezar a darle instrucciones a Prim mientras los hombres recuestan a Peeta boca abajo en la mesa del comedor, lo que hace que suelte un gemido de dolor. Me acerco a él y me inclino cerca de su oído, musitando palabras de aliento, pretendiendo tranquilizarlo.

-Katniss- suelta él un gemido.

-Shh, aquí estoy, tranquilo.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Tranquila, antes del viejo Cray solía haber muchos azotamientos, tu madre era quien los curaba.

Peeta alarga su brazo, intentando alcanzarme. Me preocupa que pueda lastimarse más así que agarro su mano fuertemente. La nieve en mi mano ya se ha derretido, el dolor vuelve con mas intensidad y mi ojo no deja de llorar. Mi madre y Prim comienzan a limpiar su espalda y unos minutos después puedo distinguir dónde dio cada golpe. Ahora los únicos presentes somos mi familia, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale y yo.

Mi madre trae un jarabe y se lo da en la boca a Peeta.

-Eso no calmará el dolor.-digo.

-Es lo único que hay.-responde ella.

-¡Entonces dale más! Eso apenas calmaría un dolor de cabeza. ¡Debe haber otra cosa!-chillo.

-Sáquenla de aquí.- ordena ella.

Haymitch y Gale me meten a otra habitación por la fuerza mientras le grito a mi madre que ella no sabe lo que se siente, y que no tiene ni idea del dolor que Peeta está experimentando. Después, cuando me calmo, me dejan volver con ellos. Peeta ya tiene una capa de hierbas molidas sobre la espalda y Prim entra con una cubeta llena de nieve acompañada por el señor Mellark quien entra y se sienta pacientemente al lado de su hijo.

Gale me trae un poco mas de nieve y yo no suelto la mano de Peeta hasta que alguien llama a la puerta. Yo abro. Es Madge, esta sonrojada y agitada, y tiene restos de nieve en su dorado cabello, trae una cajita en las manos, la cual me da apenas abro la puerta.

-Supe lo que pasó, mamá dijo que podía traerlas. Por favor, úsenlas.

Antes de poder decir nada, se hecha a correr de nuevo y se pierde en la tormenta.

-Niña loca- dice Haymitch.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Gale.

-No lo sé- respondo abriendo la cajita. Saco un pequeño frasco y lo levanto en el aire.

-Morfina- dice mi madre. Extrae el liquido del frasquito con una jeringa y se lo inyecta a Peeta en el brazo. Inmediatamente, veo como su cara se relaja y deja de apretar la mandíbula. Me hago una nota mental: agradecer a Madge.

* * *

Mi madre y Prim se fueron a dormir, no sin antes dejarme algunas cuantas indicaciones. Dejo a Peeta y a su padre en el comedor; me dirijo a la sala, y me siento en el sillón, frente a Haymitch y Gale. Llevo esta pregunta rondándome en la cabeza desde hace horas.

-¿Qué pasó realmente? Los dos sabemos que tú lo sabes.- pregunto dirigiéndome a Haymitch.

-Primero prométeme que no reaccionarás como una loca.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Promételo.

-Si, si. Lo prometo. Ahora dímelo.

-¿Sabes en qué estuvo gastando su tiempo desde que regresamos?

-No, solo me dijiste que estaba muy ocupado.

-Bueno-hace una pausa- no sé cómo decirlo.

-Sólo dilo.-espeto ansiosa.

-Resulta que el chico resultó ser pésimo para la bebida, pero siguió intentándolo. Es todo un ejemplo a seguir, nunca debes...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo corto.

-Snow no dejó pasar lo que hizo en el Distrito 11, pensamos que no habría repercusiones pero…- deja las palabras en el aire.

-¿Qué le hizo? ¿lo lastimó? ¿qué pasó?- ¿y si Snow amenazó a Peeta? ¿y si lo lastimó? Siento mis latidos acelerarse.

-¿Conoces a Delly?

-Sí. Es una… amiga, de Peeta ¿no?

-¿Celosa cielito?- pregunta juguetón. Siento que el ambiente se tensa y veo de reojo cómo Gale aprieta la mandíbula.

Le golpeo el hombro, lo que hace que se queje, demasiado exagerado en mi opinión.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Murió.- dice serio.-Peeta me buscó en cuanto lo supo, se culpó a sí mismo, dijo que era su castigo por haber ofrecido el dinero a las familias de los tributos en el 11. Le ofrecí un poco de alcohol para desahogarse y él aceptó.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no lo supe? ¿tú lo sabías?- digo dirijiendome a Gale, quien asiente con la mirada baja. ¿Él lo sabía?

-Todos hablablan de eso en las minas hace una o dos semanas.

-No eres muy sociable que digamos. Como te decía, después siguió culpándose, y siguió yendo a mi casa por alcohol. Casi nunca salía de allí. El pobre nunca esperó a que los dolores de cabeza pasaran para tomar de nuevo.

-¡¿Le diste alcohol?!

-Fue su decisión, no pensé que fuera a ser tan grave.

-Por eso ese agente lo llamo borracho.- digo en un susurro para mi misma.

-Thread. Así se llama.- dice Gale.

De un momento para otro estoy sobre mi antiguo mentor, golpeándolo lo más fuerte que puedo.

-¡Es tu culpa!

-¡Hey, hey! ¡tranquila!- intenta sujetar mis brazos sin éxito.

-¡¿Y qué si hubiera…! si hubiera muerto?- mi voz es apenas un susurro al final. La sola idea de perderlo me aterroriza. Me tranquilizo un poco y pregunto.

-De todos modos ¿por qué lo… lo azotaron? ¿alguno sabe qué hizo?

-Las personas que lo vieron todo dicen que comenzó a pelear con un agente de la paz, culpándolos de una muerte o algo así. Dijeron que no parecía él, ni siquiera lo reconocieron. Supieron quién era hasta que tú llegaste.- responde mi amigo.

Un carraspeo me hace girarme y veo al papá de Peeta parado, preparándose para salir.

-Desearía quedarme pero el resto de mi familia me espera en casa. Sé que lo dejo en buenas manos.

-No se preocupe.- digo parándome.

-Buenas noches.

-Eh… señor… señor Mellark, ¿usted sabía de lo de… Delly?- pregunto titubeante, no muy segura de su es buena idea preguntar.

-Peeta la quería mucho, era una joven muy linda y buena.-dice con tristeza. Asiento.

-Buenas noches señor Mellark.-digo. Hace un gesto con la cabeza y se retira.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- un sentimiento de tristeza y resentimiento se instala en mi pecho ¿es que no me tiene confianza?

No hay respuesta.

Después de eso, prácticamente los corro a ambos de mi casa. Voy al comedor y decido traer más nieve, pues la que tiene en la espalda ya esta derritiéndose completamente.

Agarro la cubeta y me pongo la cazadora antes de salir. Cuando salgo, el aire helado me pega bruscamente y siento un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Me dispongo a llenar la cubeta con nieve e inconscientemente, me pregunto por qué Peeta no me dijo lo de Delly, si solo eran amigos por qué se puso tan… mal, deberían haber sido demasiado cercanos, pero sigo sin entender por qué bebió, y no fue solo una vez, sino muchas, eso no suena a Peeta. Mi mente se llena de más y más dudas a cada minuto. Dudas que debo aclarar en cuanto se recupere.

Vuelvo adentro y le pongo una nueva capa de nieve en la espalda. Luego acerco un banco a la mesa y me siento en él. Está dormido.

-Lo siento.- susurro, disculpándome por la muerte de su amiga. Sé que no puede oírme pero aún así, siento la necesidad de desírselo.

Comienzo a mirar detenidamente cada parte de su cara, deteniéndome unos segundos en cada detalle. Sin darme cuenta, también estoy acariciando su cara. Se le ve tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Sin pensarlo, me inclino un poco más y lo beso. No es un beso realmente, sólo junto nuestros labios un segundo y me separo rápidamente. Siento el calor subir a mis mejillas de inmediato. ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé, pero no me arrepiento.

Recuesto mi cabeza en la mesa, procurando no despertarlo o lastimarlo.

Antes de quedarme dormida, tomo su mano delicadamente y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

* * *

**Bueno, tengo planeado no hacer muy extensa esta historia, tal ve capitulos:p**

**Si alguien lee esto y les gusta sería tan amable de dejar un review? acepto críticas _constructivas_ espero que les guste. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**_

* * *

Cuando despierto Peeta está teniendo una pesadilla.

Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que sus pesadillas solían ser sobre perderme, pero él no necesitaba despertarme, pues al verme a su lado se tranquilizaba. También me dijo que él no se despertaba gritando, como yo suelo hacerlo. Esta vez es diferente. No está gritando precisamente, pero sí murmura cosas y se mueve mucho. Me alarmo al ver que el trapo sobre su espalda se empieza a humedecer por la sangre. No sé que hacer, puesto que este era el trabajo de Peeta; yo era quien despertaba en medio de la noche y él me tranquilizaba. Ahora que nuestros papeles se han invertido, no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que debería hacer.

Me inclino sobre su oído y comienzo a decir palabras tranquilizadoras, intentando, al mismo tiempo despertarlo.

-Peeta… Peeta, shh, tranquilo.- acaricio su cabello dubitativamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir a continuación.-Peeta despierta. Es solo una pesadilla.-sus murmullos poco a poco se hacen entendibles.

Lo que tanto murmura es una sola palabra, un solo nombre _'Delly'_. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados aunque ya no se mueve; de alguna manera, que sus pesadillas sean sobre ella y que lo afecten de tal manera me hace sentir lastimada. Lo sé, es estúpido y egoísta-perdón.-dice muy bajito. Yo no conocía a Delly, es decir, sí la había visto antes y todo pero no había hablado con ella nunca. No obstante, pensar en ella me pone triste, era amiga de Peeta y se nota que la quería mucho. Sea como sea que haya muerto, espero que haya sido rápido e indoloro. Y también espero que no haya sido por ordenes de Snow.

-No es tu culpa Peeta, despierta.-veo que comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente soltando un gemido de dolor.

-Katniss- susurra, dudoso y con dificultad. Sonrío y le pregunto como se siente. Su respuesta es una exclamación de dolor mezclada con molestia. Lógicamente, la nieve que puse en su espalda antes de dormir ya se ha derretido.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto, imitándolo. Él niega con la cabeza.

-Bien.-hago una pequeña pausa- Iré por más nieve, trata de no moverte mucho. No tardo.

-Mhmm.

El procedimiento es el mismo de anoche, y mi mejilla lastimada agradece el aire frío en cuanto salgo.

Cuando entro al comedor, veo a Prim preparando una mezcla de hierbas con aspecto asqueroso y haciéndole algunas preguntas a Peeta.

-Hola.

-Buenos días.- responde ella con una sonrisa, caminando a donde está Peeta- esto ayudará a que las heridas cicatricen más rápido, arderá un poco al principio.- le advierte.

-Está bien.

Prim hecha un poco de las hierbas a la parte superior de su espalda destrozada y, como había previsto, Peeta suelta un pequeño gemido y veo su mandíbula y sus hombros tensarse. Me acerco a él, dejando la cubeta a un lado. Unos segundos después, se relaja.

-¿Necesitas algo qué sostener?- pregunto extendiendo mi mano. Prim espera a que Peeta acepte mi oferta para proseguir, sin embargo, él niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero lastimarte.

Sin importarme lo que dijo, tomo su mano y la aprieto ligeramente para evitar que éste deshaga el agarre, dándole tiempo a mi hermana para verter un poco más de mezcla en las heridas. Las negaciones de Peeta acaban cuando el ardor en su espalda comienza. No suelto su mano mientras lo mismo se repite una docena de veces, hasta que su espalda está completamente cubierta. Cuando me suelta me doy la vuelta y sobo un poco mi mano, escuchando las indicaciones que Prim me da.

-Lo siento.- dice apenado- pero gracias.

-Tu turno Katniss.-dice Prim. Inmediatamente, Peeta me ofrece su mano.

-¿Necesitas algo qué sostener?

-No quiero lastimarte.- respondo sin poder evitar soltar una escasa risita, provocando que él sonría. Miro a Prim, quien nos ve sonriendo con expresión soñadora. Tomo la mano de Peeta, grande y cálida. Cuando mi hermana me unta la mezcla en la mejilla, no puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas. ¿Cómo diablos hizo Peeta para soportar esto doce veces? Aprieto tanto su mano que pienso que llegaré a quebrársela, pero él no se queja. Unos segundos después, la sensación se va y puedo soltar la mano de Peeta.

Cojo la cubeta de nieve con ambas manos, notando que comienza a derretirse. Como Prim indicó antes de salir del comedor diciendo que ella y mamá irían a conseguir algo de pan y de paso informar a los Mellarck sobre el estado de su hijo, extiendo el trapo ahora limpio sobre la nueva mezcla en la espalda de Peeta, siendo cuidadosa para evitar que la mínima parte de ésta se caiga.

-Lo siento, pero gracias.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso no me dolió.

-¿Estas seguro de que no te lastimé?- pregunto preocupada. Sé que apreté su mano tanto que le corté la circulación. Y no es solo una suposición, los colores en su mano son más que prueba suficiente.

-En serio, no fue nada.-después de una larga pausa agrega- a veces tu preocupación suena tan real…

Eso me deja helada. Piensa que sólo estoy fingiendo.

-¿No crees que de verdad me importes?

-No lo sé. Ya no sé qué creer.

Cuando termino de hacer lo que Prim me indicó, tomo un poco de nieve entre el primer trapo que encuentro y la presiono contra mi mejilla, después me acerco a su rostro.

-¿Me odias?- pregunto.

Sin sentirme capaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando responda, y con miedo de que su respuesta sea afirmativa, me siento en el banco en que dormí la noche anterior y miro hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡no!- seguido de su exclamación, cierra los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmada.

-Nada, solo… me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Iré a buscar algo, estoy segura de que mi madre tiene algún jarabe o medicina que ayudará.-digo dejando la cubeta en el piso.

-Katniss- dice agarrando mi mano- ¿por qué debería odiarte?

-La pregunta debería ser ¿por qué no deberías odiarme? Te metí en todo este lío de los trágicos amantes y ahora estamos comprometidos, te mentí, y no fue solo una vez precisamente, y si te hubiera dicho que Snow vino a mi casa antes de la Gira, no estarías aquí, no te hubieras emborrachado todo este tiempo-abre mucho los ojos y se ruboriza un poco, lo que me hace pensar que se avergüenza de ello- porque ofreciste nuestro dinero a las familias en el 11 y posiblemente por eso Delly está…-me quedo callada al ver que sus ojos se cristalizan poco a poco.-lo siento, lo siento, no quería recordártelo.-_'soy una tonta'_ me regaño mentalmente.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Haymitch.-respondo en voz baja.

-Maté a mi amiga.-dice con la voz quebrada.

-¡No es cierto!- me disculpo cuando veo que aprieta los ojos fuertemente.-tu no la mataste.-digo haciendo énfasis en la palabra _no_. Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla; sin pensarlo dos veces paso mi pulgar por su cara, quitandola. Después de una larga pausa, vuelve a hablar.

-Cuando regresamos de la Gira re… recibí una llamada… del Capitolio.

Dejo de respirar. Tal vez sí fue el hecho de que obsequiara nuestro dinero a las familias de los tributos del 11 el causante de la muerte de Delly. Pero me niego a creerlo.

Además ¿por qué Snow mataría solo a la amiga de Peeta? No a nadie que yo quiera. ¿Por qué solo castigarlo a él? estamos juntos en esto. Somos un equipo.

-Del presidente, más específicamente.- continúa, mis latidos se aceleran- me dejó claro que pensaba que yo era más inteligente y que… que no pensó que pondría en riesgo a las personas que amo tan fácilmente. Prácticamente me advirtió que con cada equivocación que cometiéramos, cualquiera de los dos, mataría a todos los que me importaban. Lo de Delly fue solo una advertencia.

-¿Matará a nuestras familias si hacemos algo mal?- la idea de que mi familia muera por errores míos me aterroriza; definitivamente no puedo odiar más a alguien. Pero algo no encaja. No lo convencimos con la idea de nuestro compromiso, él mismo me lo hizo saber durante la fiesta en su casa al final de la Gira de la Victoria. A quién mató por ese gran error.

-No, no matará a _nuestras_ familias. No matará a quienes _nos _importan.- hace una pausa.- Matará a quienes _me _importan. La muerte de Delly es por ambos, mi obsequio a las familias del 11 y por no haberlo convencido de que nuestro amor es verdadero.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué solo a quienes tú quieres?.- tener la certeza de que nadie que me importe morirá me quita una carga de encima, pero me agrega una aún más pesada. De ahora en adelante, por cada error que yo, Katniss Everdeen cometa, alguien importante para el chico del pan morirá. Pero no entiendo por qué.

-Porque piensa que si me rompe primero, será más fácil acabar contigo. Cree que al momento de lastimarme, te lastimará a ti y te dejará vulnerable.- su cara demuestra una profunda tristeza, pero lo peor son sus ojos. Esos ojos en que suelo perderme, y que tanto me sorprende el brillo que desprenden, ahora no son más que una perfecta muestra de tristeza. No puedo soportar verlo de esta manera.

Sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas.

Quiero decirle lo mucho que siento esto, y que daría cualquier cosa para que no tuviera que sufrir lo mucho que sé que está sufriendo. Pero todo el país sabe que él es el bueno con las palabras, no yo. Así que como la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez Peeta está despierto, me inclino sobre él con decisión y presiono mis labios contra los suyos comenzando a moverlos lentamente. Siento a Peeta tensarse unos momentos para después corresponderme. Es un beso tierno y suave, en el cual intento expresar todo lo que no puedo decir, o más bien, todo lo que no sé cómo decir. Unos segundos después me separo con pesar.

-Lo siento. Te prometo que no haré nada mal. Lo prometo, lo prometo.

Digo entre sollozos, acariciando su cabello. Él solo asiente.

Sé que cumpliré mi promesa. No solo porque no le quiero dar a Snow la satisfacción de destruirnos, sino también porque no puedo ver a Peeta así de triste, no quiero que sufra, porque…

-Te quiero.

* * *

**Hola hola:p espero que les guste este capítulo, planeaba publicarlo el proximo martes pero ya no puedo esperar:p dejen reviews please y diganme que les parece:)**  
**PD: gracias a todas las personitas tan lindas y hermosas que dejaron review y comenzaron a seguir la historia o la agregaron a favoritos:* xoxo hasta luego**

**PD2: apenas me di cuenta que no escribi bien la N/A el capitulo anterior . el punto es que no planeaba hacer la historia muy extensa, solo de unos dos o tres capitulos pero creo que estoy cambiando de idea n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins; solo la historia es mía._**

* * *

Las semanas siguientes todo va de mal en peor. El número de agentes de la paz aumenta y con ello, el número de castigos, además de que cierran las minas y cuando las abren, los salarios bajan y las horas de trabajo aumentan. No he visto a Gale desde entonces. Decenas de personas son torturadas por ofensas que habíamos olvidado eran ilegales.

Cuando Peeta está lo suficientemente recuperado para caminar y subir las escaleras, lo trasladamos a una de las habitaciones, pues cada día nuestra casa se llena más y más de enfermos, personas moribundas y niños desnutridos.

No obstante, hay algunas cosas que, en vez de empeorar, mejoran. Por ejemplo, la espalda de Peeta y mi mejilla. Además, nuestra relación progresa un poco. También consigo que deje de culparse por la muerte de Delly o al menos eso me hace creer. Olvidar el alcohol le resulta algo difícil, pues su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al licor, pero con nuestra ayuda, pronto consigue volver a ser el Peeta saludable que era antes. Hacemos preguntas sobre nuestros gustos e intentamos conocernos mejor. Después del beso y mi declaración de afecto, Peeta no me pide explicaciones, cosa que agradezco, porque si lo hiciera, no tendría la menor idea de qué contestar; tampoco se repiten, pero cada vez que lo recuerdo me sonrojo furiosamente, lo que ha provocado algunos momentos incómodos con él.

Peeta logra hacerme conversar y reír como nunca antes para después volver a la realidad. Mis estados de ánimo tienen altas y bajas pero con su ayuda, todo parece más fácil. Me siento tan cómoda a su lado que cuando solo quedan las cicatrices de sus heridas y es hora de que se vaya, le pido que se quede. Quiero pensar que solo me preocupa que vuelva a tomar, me niego a pensar algo diferente. Me dice que aceptaría con gusto pero quiere que le pregunte a mi madre si no la molesta. No importó cuánto renegué, al final accedí a regañadientes. Ella aceptó, pero me pidió que no hiciéramos nada inapropiado. Lo pidió, no fue una condición; supongo que no se siente con el derecho de imponerme reglas después de habernos abandonado por años.

Una noche, cuando tengo una pesadilla particularmente fea y mis gritos lo despiertan, Peeta viene a mi habitación, me despierta y reconforta. Desde entonces no hemos dormido separados. Saber que está a mi lado me tranquiliza y con el tiempo, las pesadillas disminuyen considerablemente.

Casi todos los días vamos a visitar a Haymitch para escapar de los horrores que temporalmente habitan en mi casa, y lo hacemos con gusto. Haymitch contrató a Hazelle como ama de llaves, cosa que realmente agradezco, ya que con el salario de Gale, su familia apenas puede sobrevivir. Es extraño entrar a su hogar y ver todo limpio y ordenado, además del olor a comida en vez de a alcohol. Entre Peeta y yo, contamos a Haymitch cuál es nuestra situación, pero nuestro antiguo mentor no es de mucha ayuda.

Obviamente, la idea de huir queda totalmente descartada. Y también cualquier pequeño deseo de rebelión que alguna vez haya tenido.

Como El Quemador fue destruido, no hemos podido conseguir más licor. Y a pesar de que Peeta y yo intentamos racionar el alcohol que habíamos comprado, poco a poco se agota y Haymitch, además de estar más sobrio, se vuelve más insoportable que antes, lo que provoca que nuestras visitas sean menos constantes. Un día, viene a mi mente la idea de agregar más información al libro de plantas de mi familia. Así que con la ayuda de Peeta, comenzamos una nueva rutina. Yo describo detalladamente las plantas que quiero añadir y él hace los dibujos. Primero hace un boceto añadiendo los detalles importantes que voy recordando, hasta que quedan perfectos y yo los apruebo, solo entonces lo dibuja en el libro. Después yo escribo debajo del dibujo con mi mejor letra las propiedades que tiene, cómo reconocerla, con cuáles se debe tener cuidado, entre otras cosas.

Se vuelve una costumbre que, mientras él dibuja, yo quedo hipnotizada por sus pestañas; son tan largas que me pregunto cómo es posible que no se enreden cada vez que Peeta parpadea y tan rubias que sólo se pueden distinguir si pones mucha atención. También me gusta observarlo cuando dibuja, porque adopta una posición y una mirada de concentración absoluta.

Una mañana, cuando vamos a casa de Peeta por algunos cambios de ropa limpia para los siguientes días y abro la puerta de mi casa, una gran caja con varios vestidos de novia espera en las escaleras, junto con una nota de Effie diciendo que el presidente Snow los aprobó en persona.

Claro, la boda. ¿Cómo se supone que haré esto? Le prometí a Peeta que no provocaría la muerte de ninguno de sus seres queridos pero no quiero casarme. Me prometí a mi misma hace muchos tiempo que nunca me casaría ni tendría hijos. Me hice la promesa de que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca me enamoraría. Y ahora debo romper ambas para evitar más muertes. Me han quitado todo: mi padre, mi dignidad e incluso mi libertad a elegir si quiero o no casarme y formar una familia. Porque si de algo estoy segura es de que Snow exigirá que el amor de los trágicos amantes dé frutos.

Me quedo allí, parada. Peeta quita la nota de mis manos y la lee. Cuando termina, suelta un suspiro.

-La próxima semana.-dice él con algo de molestia en la voz.

Sé que debo resignarme, no tengo otra opción; quiero hacerlo lo más fácil posible para ambos, así que intento bromear un poco.

-¿Más tacones altos?-suspiro- no sabes cuánto te envidio. Es tan fácil para ti. Solo te pones tu traje y tus cómodos zapatos y eso es todo.- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus brazos me rodean y me presionan contra él mientras susurra un _'lo siento' _en mi oído.

-Hey- empiezo, separándome de él lentamente- podría ser mucho peor.-sin decir nada más, tomo su mano y nos dirijo a su casa. Cuando llegamos me siento en el cómodo sofá y lo espero hasta que regresa con una pequeña bolsa.

Gastamos el resto del día trabajando en el libro, pero algo es diferente, el ambiente ya no es cómodo ni agradable. Peeta casi no habla y lo veo distraído. Los bocetos que hace no parecen tener la dedicación que él siempre emplea. En un punto me preocupo tanto que le pregunto si se siente mal, y aunque su respuesta es negativa, le pido parar y que se recueste pero se niega. Me mantengo alerta a cualquier signo que indique alguna enfermedad pero muy en el fondo sé la verdadera razón.

A la hora de dormir, cuando normalmente solo nos recostamos abrazados deseando buenas noches al otro, decido cambiar la rutina.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto susurrando, como si quisiera evitar que alguien más escuchara- ¿es por lo de la boda?- me acomodo de manera que acabamos frente a frente, tan cerca que nuestros alientos se entremezclan.

-No quiero atarte a mí por el resto de tu vida. Me odio por hacerlo.- responde asintiendo en voz bajita.

-¿Tanto te aterra tenerme por esposa?-digo soltando una pequeña risita. Pero la seriedad vuelve a mi rostro rápidamente.

-Perdón… por hacerte esto, por… quitarte tu libertad y por arrebatarte la oportunidad de ser feliz con- hace una pequeña pausa- con Gale.- sé a lo que se refiere, piensa que de haber podido escoger entre él y Gale, habría elegido a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero estar con él?

-Sé que esto no es lo que quieres. Sé que lo odias y posiblemente me odies a mi también.- antes de poder replicar algo, me tapa la boca- Podemos pretender ser esposos y, legalmente lo seremos. Pero no te obligaré a nada, lo prometo. Solo quiero que todo sea lo mas agradable posible. No quiero que me odies, por favor no me odies.

-¿Estás loco? ¡claro que no te odio!- digo rodando los ojos- y nunca, nunca ¡nunca! Te voy a odiar, ¿escuchaste?- sin darle tiempo a responder le tapo la boca, justo como el hizo - y esto… no lo puedo odiar porque tú formas parte de… esto ¿entiendes?- bufo con exasperación por no poder simplemente explicarle a lo que me refiero, con la facilidad que él tiene. Aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero decir.- el punto es… que no estoy enfadada contigo, solo con Snow. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo somos- me detengo un segundo, pensando lo que diré a continuación- piezas en sus juegos.- termino.- Yo también quiero que nuestra… relación sea tan agradable posible pero sé que para eso no habrá ningún problema, es decir, hasta hace unas semanas ni siquiera habíamos hablado y ahora… dormimos juntos.- agradezco que la habitación esté oscura porque sé que estoy tan roja como un tomate.- eso fue un gran progreso en poco tiempo.-ahora siento que mencionarlo, fue totalmente innecesario- Además, nos llevamos muy bien ¿no? de hecho, es como si ya estuviéramos casados, prácticamente vivimos y dormimos juntos. La única diferencia que habrá después de la boda será que Prim y mi madre ya no vivirán con nosotros.- retiro mi mano de su boca y acaricio con ternura su mejilla.-ahora, prométeme que no volverás a decir o siquiera pensar algo tan absurdo como que te odio y también que no te preocuparás más. Extraño al Peeta de las últimas semanas.- digo sinceramente.

A través de la oscuridad, puedo ver sus blancos dientes asomándose en una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo prometo.

Las ganas de besarlo me carcomen por dentro. Me acerco más a él y justo cuando pienso que juntaré nuestros labios, como ya he hecho un par de veces anteriormente, me sorprendo a mí misma acurrucándome en su pecho, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

-¿Sabes? Nuestro compromiso a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.-exclamo sinceramente, pasando mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura, juntándolo más a mí. Casi puedo sentir e imaginar su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Peeta.

-Buenas noches Katniss.

* * *

**¿Les gusta? ¿Review?:3 una vez más, una disculpa a quienes ya habían marcado la historia como favorita o comenzado a seguirla. Soy algo nueva en esto y no sé a qué tanto le piqué que al final eliminé la historia xb bueno, les dejo esto como compensación deee. :p como sea, quería hacerlo más largo pero quería publicarlo lo antes posible, para los que me preguntaron, aún no sé si tengo días específicos para publicar, eso dependería de la tarea que me encarguen en el cole:( por ultimo, gracias a todos los qe han dejado review, han comenzado a seguir la historia y bla bla bla xoxo hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía._**

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Prim me imploró que me probara los vestidos y no me quedó más remedio que complacerla. Ella y mi madre se tomaron unas horas de descanso y me miraron posar y bailar con Peeta algunos de los bailes capitolinos que Effie nos enseño durante la Gira de la Victoria. Él y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo y exageramos los pasos, provocando en mi familia unas cuantas carcajadas; todos olvidamos los problemas por un rato y solo nos divertimos. Todos los vestidos son igual de hermosos pero algunos son asombrosamente pesados, por lo que me tropiezo un par de veces y caigo, siendo así, parte de un espectáculo de risa. Y cada vez que Peeta hace bromas sobre mis pequeños accidentes me vengo de él pisándolo.

Peeta y yo hablamos de cómo imaginamos que serán nuestras vidas después de esto más de una vez, aparecen teorías tanto felices como no muy felices. Los dos preferimos compartir solo las felices después de que habláramos sobre un par de las no muy felices. Evitamos el tema de los hijos aunque ambos sabemos que en algún punto nos veremos obligados a formar una familia.

Poco a poco la idea de casarme con Peeta se vuelve menos horrible e incluso comienza a gustarme, cosa que me provoca un gran terror.

Unos días antes de la llegada de nuestros equipos de preparación, mi pesadilla consistió básicamente en mí, enamorada del chico del pan. Absurdo ¿cierto? Cuando Peeta preguntó si quería hablar de ella como últimamente hago, no pude hacer nada más que negar y sonrojarme porque, ¿qué le diría? ¿estoy tan asustada de que pueda enamorarme de ti que ya hasta tengo pesadillas? No. Eso sonaría muy horrible. Y probablemente lo heriría. Así que Peeta se limita a abrazarme e intentar tranquilizarme susurrándome al oído que fuese lo que fuese que haya soñado, era irreal. Su cercanía me pone nerviosa pero no lo aparto porque no deseo lastimarlo y, aunque me cueste y odie aceptarlo, porque no puedo ni quiero apartarlo, así que en vez de hacer lo que mi mente grita, hago lo que mi corazón implora y lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo.

* * *

La mañana en que nuestros equipos de preparación llegan, el ruido que hacen al entrar en la casa me despierta. Puedo alcanzar a escuchar sus voces saludando a alguien, de seguro a mi madre y Prim. Aún no estoy mentalmente preparada para lidiar de nuevo con ellos y lo que implica su llegada así que intento acurrucarme un poco más contra Peeta, cerrando mis ojos tan fuerte como puedo.

-Deberíamos levantarnos.-susurra él, provocando que me sobresalte ligeramente.

-No quiero. Me harán sufrir como no tienes idea.-digo volteando a verlo- desearía ser tu.

Su sonrisa logra tranquilizarme un poco.

Cuando alguien abajo pregunta en dónde estoy, mi madre responde _'siguen dormidos'_. Después puedo distinguir perfectamente el sonido de varios pares de pasos subiendo apresurados por las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Katniss.- dice dándome un pequeño besito en la frente.

-Buenos días, Peeta.- digo soltando un suspiro.

Doy un pequeño respingo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Al instante, un montón de suspiros es el único sonido que llena la habitación.

Después de saludarlos, me levanto y rodeo la cama, quedando del lado de Peeta y, como ya es habitual, Peeta se sienta en el borde y yo lo ayudo a colocarse la pierna ortopédica. Cuando me pongo de pie y dirijo mi vista a las ahora cinco personas amontonadas en la puerta, tres de ellas tienen miradas de ternura e incluso puedo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Venia. Siento que me ruborizo. Como mi equipo parece no reaccionar, mi madre habla por ellos.

-Peeta, algunas personas te esperan en tu casa, no deberías hacerlos esperar.- dice en tono amable.

-Claro.-responde él.

Se acerca y me abraza.

-Tranquila, sólo es por hoy, después se irán y todo volverá a ser como antes.- susurra en mi oído. Yo asiento. Cuando se separa, lo atraigo de nuevo a mi y le doy un corto beso en los labios. Alcanzo a distinguir la sorpresa en sus ojos antes de que se dé la vuelta y se valla. En cuanto lo pierdo de vista, me agito un poco. Desearía que se quedara conmigo durante toda la mañana, como solemos hacerlo, pero sé que es imposible, él también debe arreglarse para la sesión.

Juraría que esta es la mañana más larga de mi vida. Primero me doy una ducha, en la cual me aplican millones de geles, cremas, espumas, jabones y champús. Cambian la temperatura del agua y me tallan tanto la piel que al final me sorprende tenerla aún pegada a mi cuerpo. Me secan el cabello y lo arreglan. Me depilan todo el cuerpo de nuevo. Me regañan por no haber cuidado mis uñas, las arreglan y las dejan relucientes. Y me recuerdan lo fea que ha quedado mi cicatriz en la mejilla.

Todo el tiempo se la pasan parloteando, no les presto especial atención hasta que algo capta mi atención: el suministro de mariscos no ha sido bueno en el Capitolio. Finjo estar preocupada e indignada, al igual que ellos y pregunto por más información. Si no me equivoco, los Distritos 4, mariscos, 8, telas y el 3, tecnología, se están revelando. Esto no está bien, es lo peor que podría estar pasando. ¿Y si Snow decide asesinar a alguien más? la sola idea hace que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo. Minutos después, siento que mi cabeza comienza a doler, así que me obligo a dejarlo de lado.

Al final, Effie entra en la habitación con Cinna y por primera vez en toda la mañana me siento aliviada. Effie se encarga de halagar el trabajo que han hecho conmigo y le recuerda a Cinna que tiene poco tiempo para darme los últimos retoques.

Después de saludarlo y que nos quedáramos a solas, saca un vestido de una gran bolsa y me ayuda a ponérmelo, mientras le cuento lo que ha pasado en las ultimas semanas. Me acomoda bien el peinado y tapa profesionalmente la herida en mi mejilla. Me coloca los accesorios y estoy lista justo a tiempo cuando Effie irrumpe en la habitación diciendo que es hora.

Cuando llegamos abajo y veo a un Peeta sonriente, vestido elegantemente con un traje, me entran las ganas de llorar. ¿Qué haré si alguien a quien quiere muere? ¿alguien de su familia? ¿otro amigo? ¿volvería a tomar?

Sacudo mi cabeza y avanzo a él con la intención de abrazarlo pero alguien me jala y me llevan directo al lugar en que será la sesión. Nos hacen posar de mil maneras diferentes y una vez que tienen la imagen perfecta, me llevan a arriba y me ponen un vestido diferente, accesorios diferentes, tacones, maquillaje y peinado diferentes. Lo mismo se repite una infinidad de veces. Me siento tan cansada y lo único en lo que pienso es en acabar y tomar una buena siesta. Mi madre y Prim consiguen darme algunos trozos de comida entre cada cambio pero no es suficiente.

Para el final del día Cinna y los nuestros equipos de preparación deben regresar al Capitolio así que debo conformarme con la promesa de una llamada telefónica por parte de Cinna. Subo a mi habitación para quitarme las capas de maquillaje que se sienten como una segunda piel y todos los geles, tintes y demás que han aplicado a mi cabello. Mis pies duelen a horrores y estoy tan hambrienta que después de comer lo que parece la cena más deliciosa de mi vida, tomo a Peeta de la mano y nos despedimos de Prim y mi madre, y lo llevo directo a mi habitación.

Cuando me tiene abrazada, dispuesto a dormir deseándome buenas noches, una guerra se arma en mi cabeza ¿debería decirle ahora la información que obtuve sobre los problemas en el suministro de artículos al Capitolio y mi teoría? No quiero preocuparlo pero no puedo ocultárselo; somos amigos y _entre los amigos no hay secretos, sólo confianza_.

-Peeta, creo que algunos Distritos se están rebelando- digo insegura- mi equipo de preparación no paraba de hablar sobre la reciente falta de mariscos, chips y telas.-lo siento tensarse.

-¿Crees que Snow…?- dejo la pregunta incompleta. Sin embargo, él no responde. Intento levantarme un poco pero él no me deja.

-Lo sé. Mi equipo también lo mencionó.-tristeza. Eso es todo lo que puedo percibir.

-Lo haremos bien. La boda será perfecta y nadie…

-Deberías dormir.-me corta- Buenas noches, Katniss.

Me acomodo en su pecho y lo abrazo, entendiendo que prefiere no hablar de eso.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

Después de varios días sin terrores nocturnos, hoy despierto gritando, temblando y con unas increíbles ganas de llorar. Y no es para menos. La pesadilla de esta noche trata básicamente de la muerte del señor Mellark. Él muere de causas aparentemente _naturales_, aunque tanto Peeta como yo sabemos que Snow lo ha matado. Peeta me culpa y se aleja de mí, diciendo que preferiría nunca haberme conocido, que desearía haberme matado en nuestros Juegos. La pesadilla me afecta de sobremanera que me sorprende incluso a mí misma.

No quiero ser culpable de más muertes y sobre todo, no quiero que el chico del pan me odie.

Una de sus manos acarician mi cabello mientras me sujeta fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, shh, solo es una pesadilla.- dice en voz alta, intentando hacerse oír por sobre mis gritos y sollozos.

-No me dejes. No me dejes. Por favor, no me dejes.- suplico.

-Nunca te dejaré sola. Lo prometo. Tranquila, tranquila.

Continúo murmurando ininteligiblemente las mismas palabras por unos minutos, mientras solitarias lágrimas se abren paso por mi mejilla y Peeta me acuna en sus brazos hasta que logro calmarme.

-Siento esto, de verdad, lo siento.- digo con la voz un poco ronca.

-No lo hagas, no tienes por qué.

-Gracias.-murmuro.

Él asiente sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando despierto Peeta no está en la cama. Me alarmo al recordar la pesadilla de anoche y, sin siquiera molestarme en calzarme los pies, bajo lo más rápido que puedo. La preocupación se esfuma en un segundo al verlo en la cocina con Prim; me quedo en el marco de la puerta y los observo. Al parecer él le enseña a ella cómo hornear pasteles.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Ambos se giran tan rápido que resulta cómico.

-Hola.- dice Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- dice ella animada- nos enviaron a casa temprano, el Capitolio va a transmitir algún programa obligatorio. Deben ser las fotos de su sesión. ¿Peeta va a tardar mucho?- pregunta medio molesta.

-No, tranquila. Ya falta poco.- responde él con una pequeña risa.- además, aun falta la decoración, no hemos preparado el betún- agrega acariciando el cabello de mi hermana.

-¿Lo vamos a decorar?- pregunta ella entusiasmada.

-Claro.- dice él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Noto el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Prim.- ¿quieres ayudarnos Katniss?

-No gracias. Lo mío es cazar. Iré a ducharme.

Preparo una mezcla de jabones al azar y elijo agua tibia. No tardo mucho en salir, pues estoy hambrienta.

Me visto y me recojo el cabello en mi habitual trenza. Mientras bajo las escaleras ruego por que la suerte esté de mi lado y esos dos ya hayan terminado de hornear el pastel. Y efectivamente, cuando entro en la cocina, están a punto de terminar de decorarlo con algunas florecitas.

-Estoy hambrienta ¿cuánto les llevará eso?

-Ya acabamos.- dice ella agregando una última florecilla.

-¡Genial!

-Pero… tu madre no ha llegado. Le prometimos que no lo comeríamos hasta que llegara.

-¿Qué?- exclamo desilusionada.- ¿y dónde esta ella?

-Fue a casa de Gale, Posy enfermó y Hazelle vino a pedirle que fuera a verla.

-Oh.- es lo único que digo. ¿Estará bien? ¿cómo estarán todos? ¿Gale estará enfadado por no haberlo visitado?

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mi madre llegue, pregunto por la pequeña Posy y por todos los demás. Ella me dice que la más pequeña sólo a tomado un resfriado y que los demás están muy bien. No vio a Gale, pero Hazelle le dijo que se encuentra bien, ha estado yendo al bosque los domingos, su único día libre, y con eso se mantienen, pues su salario por el trabajo en las minas apenas alcanza. Al escuchar eso, me alarmo, ¿es que está loco? ¿y si lo descubren? Ya vio lo que hicieron con Peeta, ¿quiere suicidarse o qué? Debo ir y hablar con él.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en los sillones, yo junto a Peeta, comiendo pastel mientras esperamos que la transmisión del Capitolio comience. Preferiría no verlo pero no tengo nada más que hacer, además es posible que no sea la sesión lo que quieren que veamos.

La televisión se enciende y el sello del Capitolio aparece en un fondo negro. Los siguientes minutos, escuchamos las opiniones de Caesar sobre cada vestido que me probé mientras se muestran las fotos de la sesión en pantalla. Cuando todo termina, cojo el control para apagar el televisor pero las palabras de Caesar anunciando que el presidente dirá algo a continuación, provocan que mi movimiento no se efectúe.

-Debe ser la lectura de la tarjeta.-dice mi madre.

-Pero aún faltan meses para el tercer Quarter Quell.- dice Prim.

A continuación, Snow aparece en pantalla y comienza a hablar sobre los dos anteriores Vasallajes.

-_En el vigésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por su decisión de iniciar la violencia, cada distrito fue obligado a celebrar unas elecciones y votar a los tributos que lo representarían._

Eso debió haber sido horrible. Me pregunto cómo se debieron haber sentido los cosechados, saber que tus vecinos han votado por que seas tú quien valla a la Arena.

-_En el quincuagésimo aniversario, como recordatorio de que dos rebeldes murieron por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, se le requirió a cada distrito que enviara el doble de tributos.  
_

Más tributos, menos posibilidades de salir de allí. Ese año ganó Haymitch.

-Una de mis amigas fue a ese Vasallaje, Maysilee Donner, la tienda de golosinas pertenecía a sus padres.

Prim y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Es la primera vez que ambas escuchamos de Maysilee Donner.

-_Y ahora le hacemos el honor a nuestro tercer Quarter Quell._-un niño vestido totalmente de blanco se adelanta un paso, alzando una caja y levantando su tapa. Las ordenadas filas en vertical de sobres amarillentos son visibles. El presidente saca un sobre con un 75 marcado en él. Pasa un dedo por la solapa y saca un pequeño cuadrado de papel.- _En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no puedes superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores._

Escucho un pequeño gritito por parte de mi madre y veo a Prim enterrar su rostro entre sus manos. Peeta voltea en mi dirección. Pero yo no lo capto, ¿qué quiere decir? ¿existente colección de vencedores? Y es entonces, mirando directamente a los ojos asustados y tristes del chico del pan que lo entiendo. _Existente colección de vencedores._ El Distrito doce sólo tiene tres vencedores, dos hombres y una mujer…

Voy a volver a la arena.

Antes de que mi mente reaccione, mi cuerpo lo hace. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy corriendo tan rápido como puedo hacia el bosque, con Peeta siguiéndome a unos metros de distancia y pidiendo que pare. Cuando llego a la valla no escucho el zumbido que indica que está electrificada así que la cruzo. El aire frío hace que el pecho me duela, me siento cansada y las lagrimas no me dejan ver. Comienzo a correr en una dirección sin detenerme, es a mitad del camino cuando me doy cuenta de a dónde me dirijo. El lago. No paro a pesar del cansancio y el frío hasta llegar. Entonces me derrumbo.

Imaginé de todo, torturas, mi boda con Peeta, hijos condenados a muerte incluso antes de nacer, mi ejecución. Pero no esto. Se supone que al ganar los juegos, no volveríamos a la arena de nuevo… hasta ahora.

El peor lugar en el que he estado. El lugar donde todo comenzó y el lugar en el que moriré.

Mis piernas empiezan a empaparse por la nieve derritiéndose.

-Katniss.- susurra él. Sus manos buscan mi cintura y prácticamente me carga envolviéndome en un abrazo. Me siento sin fuerzas pero me aferro a su cuello como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

De alguna manera conseguimos llegar a la cabaña. Nos sentamos en el suelo y Peeta me abraza. Yo lloro y sé que no soy la única. Después de un tiempo, Peeta habla.

-Volverás, lo prometo.- se interrumpe por un pequeño sollozo- Aunque eso signifique que los trágicos amantes no volverán a estar juntos.

Mi llanto, que ya se había calmado un poco, vuelve con más intensidad. Porque eso significa una cosa, Peeta hará lo posible por ir conmigo al vasallaje y hará todo por que el Distrito 12 sea el ganador, pero ser él quien tenga el triunfo, no está entre sus planes.

* * *

**Otro capitulo*-* espero que les guste. Me dejan review?;) y otra vez, gracias por los reviews, favs y seguidores, hasta luego xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins; solo la historia es mía._**

* * *

Peeta y yo corremos lo más rápido que nuestras débiles piernas nos lo permiten, sin embargo los mutos son más rápidos que nosotros. Intento ayudarlo, pero su pierna no está del todo recuperada y eso dificulta más la huida. Intentamos llegar a la cornucopia, detrás de Cato. Estamos en nuestros juegos. Pocos metros antes de llegar, siento que Peeta me jala la mano, impidiéndome seguir. Su grito me hace voltear, los mutos lo han alcanzado. La manada pelea por conseguir diferentes partes de su cuerpo provocando que la sangre salga a borbotones. En un segundo tengo el arco cargado y comienzo a disparar a todos los que puedo, pero mis flechas parecen no dañarlos porque ni se inmutan, _'¡Peeta!'_ las flechas pronto desaparecen pero no he logrado matar ni a uno. Las lágrimas fluyen como agua en un río y no puedo hacer nada por detenerlas, su nombre escapa de mi boca una y mil veces más, mientras veo cómo las fauces de esas bestias lo destrozan. Cuando los mutos voltean hacia mi y el cañón suena, sé que ha muerto. Peeta está muerto y ahora vienen por mí.

Despierto en el regazo de Peeta, agitándome salvajemente.

—Katniss, Katniss. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy.— dice él preocupado.

—¡Peeta!— sollozo— Peeta.— acaricio su mejilla y lo abrazo.—estabas… estabas…— una ola de vergonzosos sollozos y sonidos que no sabía que podía hacer salen de mi boca sin piedad.

—Aquí estoy. No era real.— dice acariciando mi cabello tiernamente.

Rápido me percato del fuego frente a nosotros, eso no estaba ahí cuando llegamos; luego recuerdo que Peeta es capaz de hacer fuego hasta en las circunstancias más difíciles. Poco a poco los sonidos disminuyen pero los temblores no.

—Voy a volver.—suelto— Voy a volver.— las lágrimas vuelven pero consigo que los sollozos se queden dentro. —No fue suficiente con el compromiso. Quiere deshacerse de nosotros.

—Tranquila—con sus pulgares quita las lagrimas que recorren mi rostro— Katniss, esto es lo que él quiere. Quiere asustarte y debilitarte para volverte una presa fácil en la Arena. Te quiere muerta pero no lo vamos a dejar ¿cierto?

—No—susurro negando con la cabeza.

—Bien. Ahora hay que irnos, llevas unas cuantas horas dormida y falta poco para que anochezca. Tu familia debe estar preocupada.—dice levantándose.

Me paso las manos por la cara intentando quitar los rastros de lágrimas y me pongo de pie para ayudarlo a apagar el fuego. Nos damos prisa pues se nota que una nueva tormenta comenzará dentro de poco y ninguno trae mucho con lo que cubrirse gracias a mi imprudente y repentina decisión de salir huyendo. Peeta me toma de la mano, brindándome un poco de calor y salimos.

Me sé el camino de regreso de memoria, incluso sin verlo me lo sabría, así que mi mente se entretiene ideando posibles maneras para asesinar al presidente una vez que esté en el Capitolio, me regaño mentalmente por haberme mostrado tan débil ante Peeta y pienso en lo que dijo hace un rato. Es cierto, no le daré la satisfacción de destruirme. No lo dejaré romperme, porque, aunque sé que no saldré viva esta vez, no lo dejaré ganar tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegamos a la verja, salgo de mis pensamientos y paro un segundo para escuchar si está encendida; negativo. Ayudo a Peeta a pasar y después salgo yo. Desde este punto, prácticamente corremos, el frío se vuelve más intenso y comienza a nevar. La pierna de Peeta nos impide ir tan rápido como desearía pero no me quejo. Después de todo, es -parcialmente- mi culpa el que tuvieran que reemplazar su pierna de carne y hueso por una de metal.

Unos segundos antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abre, dejando ver a mi madre.

—¡Katniss, Peeta!—exclama yendo al interior y abriendo la puerta para que podamos entrar.

—¡Katniss!—siento sus pequeños brazos envolverme en cuando entro.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto en la dirección de Peeta. Éste asiente mirando al frente.

—Iré a hablar con Haymitch.—dice, coge su chaqueta y sale de nuevo antes de que pueda replicar algo.

Me doy media vuelta y veo a Gale, claramente triste y preocupado. Lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hola Prim—digo.

—Te traeré un té—dice mi madre desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

—Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.—hace una pausa y me abraza de nuevo—Lo siento tanto.—se separa y voltea a ver a Gale—Iré a ayudarle a mamá.— aunque sé que hace un esfuerzo, no puede evitar que vea sus ojos cristalizados antes de que se aleje. Hago todo lo que está en mi poder por controlarme y no empezar a llorar como lo hice con Peeta.

Gale me abraza tan fuerte que siento que me romperá en cualquier segundo.

—Debimos irnos cuando lo sugeriste.—susurra.

—Es muy tarde.

—No lo es.— puedo volver a respirar cuando me suelta.

—Gale.—digo suplicante.

—Te matarán.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Suelta un suspiro.

—Al menos, prométeme que sea quien sea el que te acompañe, no pondrás su vida por sobre la tuya.

Y es entonces que lo comprendo. '_Los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores_'. Todo el día he tenido esas palabras rebotando en las paredes de mi cabeza y no les di el significado que tienen. Ahora me siento egoísta y avergonzada. No iré a los Juegos sola. Peeta o Haymitch me acompañarán ¡Peeta o Haymitch!

—Te veo luego Gale.—digo poniéndome la cazadora.

—Promételo.—exige.

—Sabes que no lo haré. No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?—puedo notar algo de molestia tras sus palabras.

¿Por qué no? porque yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad de salir de ahí. Prim entra en la habitación trayendo consigo una taza humeante seguida por mi madre.

—Gale debo ir a ver a Haymitch.—la impaciencia se hace presente.

Mi madre se acerca a mí y toma mis manos, después me toca la frente y las mejillas.

—Aún estás helada. Prim trae el té.

—¡No! debo ir con Haymitch.—doy un paso hacia atrás. ¿No entienden que es importante?

—Katniss.— exclama temerosa mi hermana avanzando unos pasos.

Sin importarme los tres pares de miradas clavadas en mí, abro la puerta y corro en dirección de la casa de Haymitch. Tengo que entrecerrar los ojos pues la nieve comienza a caer con más fuerza.

Ni siquiera me molesto en tocar antes de entrar, sólo giro la perilla y entro. Ya ha anochecido así que Hazelle se fue a su casa hace un rato. La chimenea está encendida pero falta poco para que sólo queden las brasas. Peeta y Haymitch está sentados en los sillones, uno frente a otro, ambos volteando hacia mi. Cierro la puerta de un golpe cuando una corriente de aire frio me golpea en la espalda.

Ante las miradas expectantes de ambos me quito la cazadora y sacudo un poco de la nieve en mi cabello.

—Al fin nos honras con tu presencia.

—Cállate Haymitch.—digo caminando hacia ellos y sentándome en una silla.

—¿Qué dirás tú?—imita mi voz—_¿Toma su lugar, Haymitch. Porque en las mismas circunstancias prefiero que Peeta tenga una oportunidad con el resto de su vida antes que tú?_

Muerdo mi labio, temiendo que eso sea lo que quiero. Me resulta impensable matar a alguno de los dos. Pero no tengo opción, pues alguno de los dos irá conmigo.

Siento el calor subir a mi rostro.

—Fue más fácil para él—dice apuntando hacia Peeta con la botella de alcohol—toma— dice tendiéndome una botella que saca de debajo del sillón— el chico ya lo hizo, no te quedes atrás.

Y luego la veo. Una botella de licor vacía, tirada al lado de la pierna de Peeta, oculta a simple vista. Me levanto y doy un par de pasos hasta llegar a él:

—¡¿Tomaste?!

Él agacha la cabeza. Le arrebato la botella a Haymitch y quito la tapa.

—No tomes. No te gustará.

—Por algo has de hacerlo tu.—en cuanto el líquido llega a mi garganta me arrepiento. Haymitch ríe a carcajadas mientras Peeta me mira preocupado. Me dejo caer en la silla de nuevo y mantengo los ojos cerrados hasta que me compongo. Arde como fuego por dentro, y eso me gusta.

—Así que… ¿me van a contar de qué hablaban?— aunque sé la respuesta, una parte de mí espera que esté equivocada.

—La última vez te ayudó a ti, me debe esta.— dice Peeta— Volveré contigo.

—Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerlo.—suelta Haymitch.

—Ya lo sé.—digo de manera brusca. Le doy un par de tragos a la botella y cierro los ojos mientras espero a que el ardor pase.

—Eso no es cierto.— exclama Peeta quitándole la botella a Haymitch, limpia la parte de arriba con la manga y le da unos tragos. Me sorprende que no lo afecte como a mí, sino que actúa como si se tratara de un vaso de agua. Eso me ayuda a hacerme una idea de qué tan lejos llegó cuando Delly murió.

—Si su nombre sale en la cosecha te presentarías voluntario o lo dejarías ir.— le pregunto a Haymitch.

—Hice una promesa.

—Sí, lo sé. Imagina que él no te pide nada ¿si su nombre sale te presentarías voluntario?

—Supongo que sí.

—Hagamos un trato.— digo alternando miradas entre los dos— si tu nombre sale,—digo dirigiéndome a Haymitch— Peeta podrá presentarse voluntario. Pero si el nombre de Peeta sale, tú irás en su lugar.

—No.— dice Peeta.

—Creo que es buena idea.— dice Haymitch tomando de su botella.

—Me hiciste una promesa.

Me llevo la botella a la boca y doy dos grandes tragos.

—Katniss, deja de tomar.— ordena Peeta. Veo que el alcohol comienza a hacer efecto en su sistema porque se tambalea un poco cuando se para y cae de nuevo sobre el sillón.

—No.—tomo un poco más de la botella— Entonces ¿aceptan?

—No.— dicen al unísono.

—¿Qué? ¡Estabas de acuerdo hace un segundo!

—El chico tiene razón. Ya le hice una promesa y no puedo romperla.

Bufo y me doy cuenta de las punzadas que siento en la cabeza.

—¡Bien! Pero el presidente me quiere muerta, eso… quiere decir que no tengo ninguna… oportunidad.—ignoro las náuseas que siento y doy más tragos a la botella.

—Katniss, hay que irnos—dice Peeta dejando la botella casi vacía en la mesa. Miro mi botella y me sorprendo al ver que está en las mismas condiciones.

Veo cómo Peeta se levanta exitosamente sin caer. Me arrebata la botella y la deja junto a la suya, luego me ayuda a levantarme.

En la puerta, ambos nos ponemos nuestros abrigos y nos despedimos de Haymitch, quien responde con un gruñido.

Salimos y descubrimos que la tormenta ha cambiado un poco y se ha hecho más intensa. Recuerdo que Gale estaba en mi casa cuando salí rumbo a la casa de Haymitch. Es muy poco posible que siga allí pero prefiero no arriesgarme, por él y por Prim.

—Peeta, vamos a tu casa.—hago una pausa— no quiero que Prim me vea así.

Cuando entramos, de inmediato noto el olor a abandonado, lo que es obvio pues Peeta solo visita este lugar para llevar más cambios de ropa a mi casa.

—Te prepararía una ducha fría pero no estamos en la mejor estación del año. Tomar agua ayudará un poco.—dice mientras subimos las escaleras.

Peeta acomoda las sabanas y me deja sentada en la cama mientras él va por agua.

Mi mente se pierde entre diversos pensamientos hasta que él vuelve con una gran jarra y dos vasos. Deja todo en la mesita de noche y llena ambos vasos con el agua.

—Peeta.—lo llamo. Me pongo de pie intentando mantener el equilibrio y me pongo tras él, sintiendo que en cualquier momento me caeré. Cuando él voltea se sobresalta y el vaso en su mano choca contra mí, cayendo.

—Katniss ¿qué haces? Siéntate.

Pone sus manos en mis hombros, empujándome ligeramente hacia atrás.

Avanzo un paso y estampo mis labios contra los suyos. Sabe a alcohol. Él intenta separarse pero rodeo fuertemente su cuello con mis brazos impidiendo que se mueva. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Me repito una y otra vez. Mis labios se mueven lentamente sobre los suyos. Finalmente logra separar nuestros labios.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunta haciendo que me sienta rechazada.

—Te quiero.— digo en respuesta. Me lanzo sobre él de nuevo y logro que nuestros labios se rocen un segundo antes de separarse otra vez.

—Estás borracha.— dice intentando liberar su cuello.

—Sí pero te quiero.—_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

—Katniss.

Debo parar. Me repito. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_. Estúpido alcohol.

—Te necesito.— la súplica en mi voz me sorprende.

Estamos tan cerca…

—Estoy contigo.— su aliento con olor a licor hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

—Por favor…—susurro.

Me inclino una vez más sobre él pero esta vez él no intenta apartarse, al contrario, me corresponde. Es un beso profundo pero no brusco. Lindo y suave._ ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _ Me recuerda al beso de la cueva en nuestros juegos, aquel que me hizo sentir algo en el estómago, solo que este es más intenso y no hay nada que nos pueda detener salvo nosotros mismos.

Y eso no sucederá. Lo sé. Se siente tan bien y tan… correcto que sé que no seré yo quien lo pare. Me sorprendo deseando que Peeta piense y sienta lo mismo que yo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

De un momento a otro, estamos sobre la cama. Rompemos el beso por falta de aire.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?— pregunta él.

—No sé pero no quiero parar.

—Tampoco yo.—Susurra sobre mis labios.

No espero un segundo más y lo beso otra vez mientras me pregunto ¿cómo he podido vivir sin esto? Mis manos buscan su cabello queriendo pegarlo aún más a mí si es posible.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Me pregunto una última vez antes de olvidarlo todo y solo concentrarme en el chico frente a mí.

Apenas tengo tiempo para llegar al inodoro antes de vomitar. Arde tanto al salir como cuando entró y siento que mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento. Segundos después siento sus manos recoger mi cabello para evitar que se manche y allí permanece hasta el final.

Grande es la sorpresa que me llevo cuando, al enjuagar mi boca, en el espejo me reflejo desnuda e instintivamente me cubro con los brazos lo más que puedo.

Cuando volteo hacia la puerta, Peeta me tiende una toalla que cojo al instante y me cubro con ella.

Aunque no me puedo ver, sé que nunca me he sonrojado tanto.

Esta no es mi casa y estoy desnuda. ¿Por qué?

Las piezas encajan cuando veo a un Peeta sonrojado, con el torso desnudo y solo unos shorts puestos.

Diversas imágenes de lo que ocurrió anoche vienen a mi mente y dos sentimientos muy diferentes me recorren de pies a cabeza: alegría y terror.

_¿Qué hicimos?_

* * *

**Hola! creo que esta vez tarde mucho en actualizar:( perdon bueno ya:p review? espero que les guste.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins; sólo la historia es mía._**

* * *

_¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice?!_

Lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos, impidiéndome ver.

¡Soy una tonta! ¿Y si…? ¿Y si estoy…?

—Katniss.— susurra inseguro.

Quiero gritarle obscenidades y golpearlo. Pero sé que no puedo; no recuerdo la mayor parte, sólo algunas imágenes que aparecen fugazmente en mi cabeza y luego se van tan rápido como vinieron. Pero sí recuerdo que fui yo quien dio el primer paso. ¡Yo!

Nunca, nunca, ¡nunca! volveré a tomar alcohol. Las náuseas siguen presentes, menos molestas, pero siguen ahí y la cabeza me duele mucho.

Me apoyo en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?— aún tengo la pequeña esperanza de que sea un malentendido. Que hayamos parado justo a tiempo y que no pasara nada de lo que me arrepienta. Suelta un suspiro.

—Debí… debí haber parado pero no pude. Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.— termina con la voz entrecortada.

Las lágrimas retenidas en mis ojos caen libremente, despejándome la vista un poco. Es otra pesadilla, lo sé. _Tiene_ que ser otra más de mis pesadillas. Pero los minutos pasan y no despierto. Porque es la realidad. Y la realidad nunca es justa, ni bonita o agradable.

Dormí con Peeta, y no en el sentido bueno e inocente.

Me prometí a mí misma que pasara lo que pasara, nunca tendría hijos y ahora, hay una gran posibilidad de que justamente eso suceda. Mil veces me repito que ni siquiera sé si estoy… pero a quién engaño. La suerte nunca está de mi lado.

Nunca he querido casarme ni tener hijos y mucho menos enamorarme. Y ahora todas mis promesas del pasado parecen desmoronarse poco a poco. Primero la boda y ahora esto. ¡No quiero un hijo!

La boda... no habrá boda porque iremos al… ¡el Vasallaje!

¡Definitivamente no puedo estar embarazada!

Mi cabeza es un lío de emociones. Furia, tristeza, ira, confusión, enojo, decepción, odio.

Peeta avanza un paso y luego otro hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí.

—No quiero un hijo.— suelto de repente. Peeta me mira triste.

Los ojos me arden y las lágrimas siguen fluyendo sin detenerse, una tras otra, tras otra. Quiero salir de aquí y correr hacia el bosque y perderme ahí para siempre. Vivir en el lugar que realmente se siente como mi hogar, sin tener que preocuparme por los Juegos, la rebelión, Peeta o la idea de posiblemente tener un bebé desarrollándose dentro de mí justo ahora. Un bebé de Peeta. Pero no puedo porque estoy aquí, envuelta en una toalla, llorando como niña pequeña, con una terrible resaca y deseando que el bebé que mi mente ha creado no sea verdadero. Deseando que los Juegos nunca hubieran formado parte de mi vida, deseando que la familia de Peeta no estuviera en peligro por mi culpa, deseando tantas cosas en vez de hacer algo por cumplirlas.

—¡No quiero un hijo!— estallo— ¡No quiero _tu _hijo! ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta!

El dolor de cabeza se vuelve insoportable. Todo da vueltas y después, nada.

* * *

Cuando despierto Prim y Peeta están conmigo en _mi_ habitación, uno a cada lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta ella acercándose.

—Mejor.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No. Sólo un poco.— me fijo en Peeta. Sus ojos están rojos. Me lo pienso un poco antes de preguntar:

—¿Estás bien?— estúpida pregunta. Él parece sorprendido pero asiente. No lo culpo, incluso a mí misma me sorprende. Supongo que podría estar gritándole justo ahora, sin importar que Prim esté presente, o podría simplemente ignorarlo. Entonces no habría duda de que soy Katniss Everdeen.

Pero en vez de eso, pregunto si está bien cuando es obvio que no. Qué patética.

—Hum. Iré a ayudarle a mamá con la… cena.— Prim se levanta y me da un besito en la mejilla— dejé unas pastillas en el cajón de la mesita, por si alguno se siente mal.— dice saliendo.

Ninguno dice nada hasta que decido romper el silencio.

—¿Lo saben?

—No.

No puedo evitar estar enfadada con él. Si no fuera por él y por Haymitch no me hubiera puesto ebria y si no me hubiera puesto ebria, no habría cometido la estupidez más grande de mi vida. Pero tampoco puedo culparlo de todo, porque fui yo quien lo empezó. Eso me recuerda: ¿por qué diablos lo hice?

—Peeta.— lo llamo— Ven. — me hago a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para que pueda recostarse junto a mí. Él niega con la cabeza.

—Ven.— es más una orden que una petición. Se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama, recargándose en la cabecera de modo que no me da la espalda pero tampoco queda de frente a mí.

—¿Lo arruiné todo?— pregunta— Nuestra… amistad o lo que sea que había entre nosotros.— aclara

—Debes parar de hacer eso…—que quiera asumir la responsabilidad de todo lo que pasó, por alguna razón me pone de malas— Los dos tenemos algo de culpa en esto, y tal vez yo más que tú.— siento el calor en mis mejillas— Me encantaría culparte y decir que todo esto está pasando gracias a ti, pero no lo haré porque no es verdad. Así que deja de decir tonterías.

Me recargo en su hombro y lo siento tensarse.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—No. No está arruinada.—hago una pausa— ¿Crees que esté… embarazada?— la palabra logra salir con dificultad de mi boca.

—Espero que no.

—Yo también.— suspiro— pero ¿y si lo estoy? El vasallaje es unos meses y…— soy capaz de sentir mis latidos en cada rincón del cuerpo.

—Entonces tendrás que ganar los Juegos.

—Peeta, no quiero tener un bebé.— espeto molesta.

—Aún no sabemos si lo harás.

_Claro_, me digo, _Peeta tiene razón,_ _tal vez el bebé ni siquiera es real y yo ya estoy preocupándome._

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que Prim sube a avisarnos que la cena está lista.

* * *

Los siguientes días, entre Peeta y yo hay un ambiente muy tenso, y por más que quiera solucionarlo, es como si una barrera se hubiera situado entre nosotros, cortando todo lo que habíamos construido.

Peeta tira por el desagüe todo el licor de Haymitch y hace a Ripper prometer que no le venderá más. También se encarga de que los tres entrenemos y nos pongamos en forma. Mi madre nos alimenta con una dieta alta en proteínas y Prim cura nuestras heridas. Haymitch realmente mejora, le cuesta más trabajo que a nosotros pero poco a poco lo logra.

Un día, le pido a Gale que le enseñe a Haymitch y a Peeta cómo hacer nudos. Verlo después de tanto tiempo es extraño y me doy cuenta de que nuestra amistad ya no es la misma. Tenerlos a él y a Peeta en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo fue incómodo, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido con el chico del pan.

Peeta y yo decidimos no contarle a nadie sobre la noche en que estuvimos juntos y ya no hablamos sobre el tema del bebé.

Las noches son un infierno. Las pesadillas se presentan cada noche sin falta y, aunque Peeta está allí para abrazarme, sólo lo hace hasta que me tranquilizo y después se recuesta otra vez dándome la espalda. Y me duele. Su indiferencia me lastima como si me diera puñaladas en el corazón.

* * *

Dos meses antes del Vasallaje, mi mayor miedo regresa. Los vómitos y las náuseas se presentan cada cierto tiempo, pero poco después, lo hacen día y noche. Intento ocultarlo, sobretodo de Prim y mi madre, pero es inútil así que me invento que tal vez algo que comí estaba en proceso de descomposición o mal cocinado para evitar que se preocupen. Sé que no creerán más la misma excusa en poco tiempo, por lo que me la paso pensando en qué otras coartadas podría utilizar. Peeta está preocupado y ansioso desde que esto comenzó. Lo sé aunque él intente disimularlo. Y ni hablar de mí. Pesadillas sobre bebés y muerte me hacen despertar gritando y llorando cada noche. Y cuando Peeta pregunta si quiero decirle de qué tratan, niego con la cabeza.

Un mes antes de los Juegos ni las náuseas ni los vómitos se van, y mi preocupación se hace mayor porque sin razón alguna, me desmayo un par de veces. Ahora mi justificación es que la noticia del Vasallaje es lo que me está afectando. Mi madre y Prim están confundidas y alarmadas, pues dicen que esto no es normal. Sin embargo, sé que ninguna de ellas es tonta, ambas son médicos y muy inteligentes, de seguro ya tienen alguna idea de lo que realmente pasa. No me sorprendería que en unos días se den cuenta por sí solas.

Mi madre ha atendido a muchas mujeres embarazadas y yo he estado presente algunas veces preguntándome cómo es que pueden traer a más niños indefensos al mundo sólo para verlos sufrir y posiblemente, cuando tengan la edad suficiente, verlos luchando por sobrevivir en unos juegos sádicos y sangrientos. El punto es que sé cuáles son los síntomas de una mujer embarazada y todo lo estoy experimentando yo; náuseas, vómitos, cansancio, desmayos, mareos. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo y _odie_ hacerlo, sé que estoy esperando un bebé. Un niño que no nacerá porque su madre está destinada a morir.

—Peeta.— digo una noche, antes de dormir.

—Estoy— vacilo un poco antes de continuar— embarazada.

—Aún no sabemos si…— dice volteando, quedando frente a frente.

—Yo lo sé.— digo mirándolo a los ojos. Lo escucho suspirar.

—¿Estás segura?

Dudo un momento antes de contestar. ¿Realmente lo estoy?

—Sí.

—Supongo que es obvio. Todo eso no lo puede provocar una comida putrefacta ni los nervios por el Quarter Quell.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— pregunto. Debe haber alguna opción.

—Dijiste que no quieres hijos.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Morir allá para deshacerme de él?— exclamo molesta levantando un poco la voz ¿me cree capaz de hacer algo así?— no voy a dejar que lastimen a _mi_ hijo.— ¿mi hijo?— tu hijo.— corrijo.

—_Nuestro_ hijo.— dice él.

—_Nuestro hijo._— repito— Es verdad, no quiero, pero ahora estoy teniendo uno.— la decisión en mi voz me sorprende al decir lo siguiente— Es sólo un bebé, y es tuyo y mío. No podemos dejar que nada malo le pase.

* * *

**Hola! qué les pareció? me lo dicen en un review?:3 la verdad no sabía ni que escribiría en este capítulo:p ah pero quería que el bebé fuera real xd no sabía cómo iniciarlo o cómo reaccionaría Katniss u.u asi que fue un total problema porque no lo quería hacer ni muy exagerado ni muy equis jaja. **

**PD:La idea de esto no es modificar el comportamiento o la 'esencia'(ustedes saben a qué me refiero:p) de los personajes asi que si creen que no estoy haciéndolo bien, siéntanse libres de decírmelo, sin vergüenza, ******me ayudaría mucho**:* xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

Las náuseas se incrementan con cada paso que doy y no hacen mas que aumentar cuando me posiciono en mi lugar mirando al frente. Los ojos me pican pero me niego a dejar que todos me vean débil.

—Bien, ahora los hombres— continúa Effie. A través de sus palabras, que pretenden desprender emoción con su acento capitolino, puedo percibir la tristeza y, tal vez, lástima—Haymitch Abernathy.

Antes de poder siquiera sentirme aliviada, escucho la voz de Peeta anunciando que es voluntario. Al instante, mi cabeza se gira en su dirección. Sé que intenta decirme algo con la mirada, una especie de _'lo siento'_ silencioso mientras se adelanta unos pasos, colocándose en su lugar. Por mi parte, me quedo petrificada en mi sitio._ ¡Éste no era el plan!_

Aún no salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando un agente de la paz tira de nuestros brazos hacia el interior del edificio de la justicia.

—Esta vez no habrá despedidas. Hay nuevo protocolo.— anuncia con voz fría y burlona. ¿No habrá despedidas?

—¡Prim!

—¡Katniss!

—¡Adiós, te quiero!— grito antes de que las puertas se cierren frente a nosotros.

* * *

Apenas entro en el tren, corro al baño y vomito todo lo que comí antes de la Cosecha. Y como siempre, Peeta está allí. Una vez que he expulsado todo, me ayuda a levantarme y me deja unos segundos sola para lavarme la boca.

Cuando salgo mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y me pierdo en ellos por unos segundos con la esperanza de que me hagan sentir tranquila pero sé, que muy en el fondo, está tan atemorizado y destrozado como yo.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta él. Me quedo en el marco de la puerta, intentando no salirme de control y gritarle todo lo que quisiera. Asiento con la cabeza un par de veces.

—No seguiste el plan.— espeto acusatoriamente.

—No soportaría verte en la pantalla cuando puedo estar contigo, asegurándome de que _están_ bien.— su mirada es capaz de calmarme un poco, solo un poco— no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa que regresarás a casa.

Unas semanas antes, cuando ya no soportaba tener que inventar excusas que sabía que nadie creía y tener la pequeña esperanza de que me había equivocado, que todos mis malestares eran por nervios o algo más, Peeta y yo le contamos todo a mi madre, y ella confirmó mi embarazo. Prim lloró por días y sé que mamá también lo hizo; aunque no nos dejara verla, sus ojos rojos en las mañanas lo decían todo. Esa noche le rogué que me prometiera que si su nombre no salía, no se presentaría voluntario. Le prometí y le juré millones de veces que si aceptaba hacerlo, yo haría mi mayor esfuerzo por salir de allí, y mientras tanto, él podría hacer _amigos_ con los patrocinadores y mandarnos lo que necesitáramos. Utilicé todos los argumentos que tenía y, al final, poco antes de que el Sol saliera, aceptó.

Pero rompió su promesa. Y ahora estamos de camino a los Juegos, donde nos soltarán a ambos para morir de la peor manera posible. Antes estaba segura de que, aunque yo muriera, él estaría a salvo y seguro. Ahora, sé que no lo está en absoluto.

—Aunque seamos los úlimos sobrevivientes, sabes que no nos dejarán vivir a ambos. No cometerán el mismo error otra vez.

—Lo sé.— se levanta lentamente y estira los brazos hacia mí. Dudo un segundo y después lo abrazo fuertemente. Entierro mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sintiendo que los ojos me pican.

Extrañaba tanto sus brazos.

Lo extrañaba tanto a él.

Aspiro su aroma, tan tranquilizador como sus palabras cuando tengo pesadillas. Intento concentrarme en el presente, y no pensar en el futuro, pero es imposible. Sólo uno saldrá vivo de ahí, y sé que no debo darme por vencida tan rápido, pero de alguna manera, sé que no seré yo, el presidente hará que me maten. Pero ¿y Peeta? ¿seguirá luchando aún después de que yo muera? ¿Después de que lo que podría ser su familia en un futuro muera?

Espero que sí.

* * *

**Hola:) gracias por los reviews y los nuevos favoritos y seguidores:3 siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad (se que no tengo perdon de dios:c) pero no he tenido naaaaada de inspiracion, hace semanas escribí este 'capitulo' si puedo llamarlo asi y desde entonces no lo pude ni alargar ni mejorar ¡no se que me pasa! asi que, como se me hizo demasiado tiempo decidí subirlo, espero que no me odien, dejenme saber lo que piensan de la historia, si algo no les gusta o sus ideas y recomendaciones**.


End file.
